


[Podfic] Balance

by kansouame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, BAMF Castiel, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AUTHOR'S SUMMARY:  I received this ask on Tumblr:</p>
<p>"So my friend recently sent me a text post that said "The angels could give and take away stomach caner, remove lungs, make people explode, etc." and eventually a comment lead to someone saying something along the lines of, "Cas could randomly make Dean orgasm if he really wanted to" and I was wondering if you had any free time on your hands you could make a short fic of it."</p>
<p>So I did ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554325) by [Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me/pseuds/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me). 



> Download podfic (mp3) [Balance](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mev27gmp3kbf9oa/Balance.mp3)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/56xj464lrddjdk2/Balance.jpg)

Title: Balance  
Author: [Castiel_Left_His_Mark_on_Me](http://castiel-left-his-mark-on-me.tumblr.com/)  
Reader: [kansouame](http://kansouame.com/)  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Rating: Explicit  
Pairing: Castiel/Dean  
17m:04s  
Author's Summary: I received this ask on Tumblr:

"So my friend recently sent me a text post that said "The angels could give and take away stomach cancer, remove lungs, make people explode, etc." and eventually a comment lead to someone saying something along the lines of, "Cas could randomly make Dean orgasm if he really wanted to" and I was wondering if you had any free time on your hands you could make a short fic of it."

So I did ...

Text version: [Balance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5554325)  
Download Podfic (mp3) [Balance](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mev27gmp3kbf9oa/Balance.mp3)


End file.
